We'll Always Have Paris
by ChanDan231
Summary: What could have happened after Logan proposed.


This is an alternate ending, from the time Logan proposes, and a possible 8th season

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" Logan asked his girlfriend of pretty much two years now. At this, the whole crowd, with the exception of Lorelai and Christopher gasped with surprise. After a short silence, Rory finally answered. "Yes, of course I will marry you!" As the room burst into applause, they shared a quick kiss, after which she looked into his eyes and said, "You better have asked my mom first, or she is going to be mad." "Don't worry, Ace, I did, and I am sure she told your dad as well."

The party went on, except they were now celebrating two occurrences in Rory's life. As the party was winding down, Emily became her usual self, and went up to Logan to harp at him. "It is customary to ask the family's permission before proposing to a girl." Then Logan came back with, "With all due respect Emily, I did ask her mother, and didn't feel the need to ask anyone else's permission after she said yes. I figured that was enough since she has been in Rory's life for the past 22 years, and you have only been in it for the past 7 years." At this time, Logan was saved from any further embarrassment by Richard, who saw the argument from across the room, and decided it was time to intervene. "Emily, this man has been through enough lately with his business, let him be happy. Sorry about her Logan, and Congratulations." "Thank You, Richard"

When Rory and Logan got back to the apartment, they found that Paris and Doyle were gone. Then they found the note.

_Rory and Logan,_

_I wanted to tell you that Doyle and I have gone out for drinks_

_for a special occasion. Please meet us at the office of the Yale Daily News._

"What do you think this could mean?" Rory asked Logan.

30 minutes later

"Why did you want to meet us here?" was all Rory could get out before Paris interrupted. "We're engaged!!" she excitedly yelled. "Also, I'm Pregnant." "Well congratulations, Paris and Doyle. Logan and I also have some news to share, we too are engaged. Tonight at the party that my grandparents were throwing, Logan proposed, and I said yes." "Are you pregnant too?" "NO!!" "Well, Huntzberger, you finally popped the question. Took you long enough to do it."

"Well, I just decided it was the right time, and I was pretty sure Rory felt the same way." Logan started to explain to Paris. Then Rory cut in, "and you were right."

After an awkward silence, they all decided to go back to the apartment and go to bed, since they had a full day ahead of them tomorrow.

Rory and Logan's Bedroom

"Logan?"

"Yes, Ace?"

"When we were talking to Paris and Doyle earlier, I lied."

"What part was a lie?"

"When I told her I wasn't pregnant. I wanted you to be the first to know for obvious reasons."

"This is amazing, not exactly when I thought we would have a baby, but I can get over that. When I proposed earlier, I didn't have time to ask you if you wanted kids, and when you would want them, because I think you may have figured out what I was trying to do."

"I was thinking you would be more freaked out than you are, so the fact that you arent settles me down a little bit, but now I am starting to freak out because you aren't freaking out."

The idea of going to bed early was out the window now, because neither of them could get to sleep. Rory was freaking out and Logan couldn't sleep knowing that she wasn't sleeping. In the other room, there was only one person sleeping, and it wasn't Paris, that was for sure. Doyle fell asleep as soon as he was in the bed. Paris on the other hand was having some majorly misnamed morning sickness.

"So, I guess we have some people to tell here pretty soon. First, we have tell your mom, and the oh so fun older Gilmores, although I am starting to like them more after tonight, with the party they threw for you. We just have to make sure they know that you didn't tell me until after I proposed, or else they will hate me." Logan sounded worried. "And don't forget that we are going to have to tell Paris the truth, and go apartment hunting on the west coast if that was still your plan." Rory was wondering aloud to Logan.

The Next Morning

"Ace!!" Logan yelled through the apartment, "It's time to go, you don't want to be late." Just then, Rory came out of the bathroom, not looking so good, and Logan automatically understood, "Morning Sickness, huh?" "Yeh, I think I'm good now, we can go." As they were driving to Yale, Rory was wondering what her life was going to be like now that she was going to be a mother in 7 months, graduating from college, starting a career, and getting married. It was a lot to take in all at once.

Once they were at Yale, Logan gave Rory a kiss, and went to join her parents and grandparents in the audience. When he got there, Lorelai asked him how Rory was doing, and he answered, "Pretty good, she was a little sick earlier, just thinking about all the changes in her life, but she's fine now." "Well, graduating college and getting married are two pretty big changes in one's life." "Yes, they are," Logan said with a knowing smile.

The five of them sat there listening to the names until they heard two that they recognized. "Paris Eustice Gellar." The dean announced, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." At the sound of these names, they rose to their feet and cheered. Then Richard said, "Now all we do is sit here for another two hours while they read the rest of the names."

Afterwards, they met up with Rory to congratulate her. "It's finally over, you did it." Five voices were saying at once. After the congratulatory hugs and kisses, Lorelai finally made herself heard, "Logan, Rory, go find Paris and Doyle, and meet back at my house for dinner."

Two Hours Later

Rory pulled up to the familiar house that she had called home in some form or another for

11 of her 22 years. "Mom, we're here!!" she shouted as she let the group in.

"Graduates and guests, dinner awaits." Lorelai announced and then led them into the kitchen. "Mom?" "Yes, Rory?" "Why are there six places set and who cooked the food?" Who is one of the two best cooks I know?"

_**Cliffhanger- Who is the sixth person?**_


End file.
